Hotel del Amor
by Anbumicc
Summary: Roy a sido promovido y Ed esta triste por que muy pronto se separaran. Un Hotel, una extraña confeción... y el sentimiento de amor mutuo que jamas pensaron tener... OK, no me gustan mis resumenes... *Roy/Ed* *Lemon*


Se puede observa a un Sasuke boquiabierto…. Sorprendido por lo que ve y señalando a alguien

Sasuke: Aun vives…

Anbu: *inspeccionándose * aun vivo? No lo puedo creer

Sasuke: ¬¬ Guárdate tus sarcasmos – molesto

Anbu: Pues no hagas preguntas tontas y presenta

Sasuke: o.ó … presentar qué?... estoy en una misión

Anbu: Que acaso Tsunade no te lo dijo?- cruzándose de brazos – pague mucho por ti

Sasuke: *en estado de shock* QUE TU QUE?

Anbu: Toma *dándole unos DVD* tienes todo el fic para verlos y yo presento, así que:

Hola a todos hace mucho que no me pasaba por aquí, esta vez les traigo un fic de Fullmetal, es mi primer fi de esta serie y espero que sea de su agrado, está basado en un doujinshi con el mismo nombre y por supuesto también trae de mi cosecha, me anime a hacerlo después de ver ambas series y sin más que decir los dejo con este fic… Lean y disfruten.

*Dirigiéndose asía donde se encuentra Sasuke*

**

* * *

**

Anbu: *dándole un zape*

Sasuke: Auch, que te pasa?

Anbu: ya de perdida di el Declaimer

Sasuke: Declaimer: los personajes de Fullmetal, no le pertenecen le pertenece al autor... obvio... solo los usa por que mete la pata... ¬¬

**

* * *

**

**EL HOTEL DEL AMOR**

Era una noche como cualquier otra en Ciudad Central: fresca brisa, un cielo despejado bañado de unas brillantes estrellas; algunas personas paseaban, otras regresaban a sus hogares, muchos otros convivían y algunos otros pasaban el tiempo después de un agobiante trabajo, como era el caso de dos personas, las cuales, después de terminar su labor, se habían ido a tomar algo en alguna de los tantos establecimientos de la ciudad.

En una de las tantas mesas de un Restaurante-Bar se encontraban: un atractivo pelinegro de ojos rasgados y poseedor de una mirada llena de seguridad… Roy Mustang vestía, una camisa blanca, gabardina y pantalón de vestir negro; bebía una cerveza y conversaba de cierta forma animada con un chico; de estatura baja, ojos dorados al igual que su cabello, el cual llevaba trenzado… Edward Elric, llevaba su vestimenta de costumbre, bebía un té frío y comía un pastel de chocolate, siguiendo la plática con el coronel Mustang…

Habían mandado al pelinegro a realizar una misión a Ciudad Central, quien al recibir cierta burla por parte del rubio, el cual afirmaba que lo mandaban por portarse mal, decidió que lo acompañaría como venganza.

-Realmente no lo puedo creer – decía incrédulo el menor – primero me obliga a acompañarlo a esa estúpida misión y ahora esto…-

-El más sorprendido soy yo – tomando su segundo tarro de cerveza – ya sabía yo que era el mejor…. Jajajajajajajajajaja-

Ed lo miro con los ojos abiertos y con una gota sobre su cabeza… Y bueno, parecía que al coronel se le había disparado el ego después de la inesperada noticia.

-No es para tanto coronel – le resto importancia el oji-dorado.

-Pronto tendrás que llamarme General Mustang, así que empieza a acostumbrarte- dando otro sorbo a su bebida y ganando una mirada de reproche por parte de su acompañante.

Y así como lo había dicho Roy, lo iban a ascender de rango, algo que había esperado durante mucho tiempo. Muy pronto estaría dentro de los grandes mandos, además de tener más libertad para realizar ciertas cosas; solo faltaba esperar el día siguiente, dar su pequeño discurso de agradecimiento y listo, y todo gracias a su gran habilidad como Alquimista Nacional.

La "conversación" que mantenían fue interrumpida por una linda mesera, quien se acerco al pelinegro coquetamente, para preguntarle si deseaba algo más, esté al mirarla con sus penetrantes ojos, provoco un sonrojo en la chica, para después sonreírle de una forma sensual y pedirle otra cerveza. Ante esto Edward bufo en un sonido bajo y algo molesto.

Edward había logrado recuperar el cuerpo de su hermano, aunque no el suyo propio, sin embargo, a pesar de esto no había abandonado la milicia, seguía trabajando como Alquimista Nacional. Su hermano, había vivido durante un tiempo con él, diciendo que también entraría a la milicia, para poder recuperar el cuerpo de Ed, recibiendo una negativa por parte de este, diciéndole que debía de recuperar el tiempo que habían perdido, ¿cómo?, comenzando una nueva vida. No muy convencido, Alphonse cedió ante esto y regreso a Rizembul, sin conocer la verdadera razón del porque su hermano seguía en la milicia… pero para el mayor de los Elric era sencillo; simplemente quería pasar tiempo con la persona de la que se había enamorado, así es, estaba enamorado del hombre más codiciado por la población femenina de Amestris… Roy Mustang.

Si bien, el conocía al coronel lo suficiente como para saber que nunca se fijaría en alguien como él. ¿Qué persona con el atractivo de ese hombre se fijaría en otro hombre?, además de un mocoso altanero, poco atractivo (según él mismo) y con implantes. Por consiguiente, cada vez que alguna linda chica se le acercaba de forma sugerente, Ed sentía los celos a flor de piel, y cuando el moreno les contestaba de esa forma, lo hacía molestarse en un principio, para después entristecerse un poco.

Yo nunca podría lograr que me dedicara una sonrisa así, pensaba siempre el mayor de los Elric.

Y ahora era peor, lo embargaba un sentimiento de desolación; con el inesperado asenso del coronel, ya no podría estar junto al ojinegro, ya que sería transferido a Central, después de ordenar los asuntos pendientes en el este, y él debería quedarse allá, pues solo era un subordinado, no podía pedir que lo transfirieran, solo se daría el caso si se lo ordenaban, lo cual sería imposible, y conociendo a su superior, seguramente lo dejaría para que fuera el subordinado de otro. Realmente le partía el corazón, ya no podría molestarlo para que le prestase atención, ni burlarse de él cuando le dieran alguna misión, para que se vengara llevándolo con él. Solo le quedaba un "día" más y después sería más difícil estar con Mustang, por lo ocupado que estaría al tener que terminar sus asuntos, para que al finalizar los separaran.

Me gustaría pasar el resto de la noche con él… se dijo a sí mismo el menor, mientras continuaba saboreando su pastel, pero con el semblante un poco cabizbajo, algo que el coronel no paso desapercibido.

-Estoy tan animado que… te invitare todo lo que quieras – trato de animarlo – puedes pedir lo que sea para comer-

Pero no recibió la respuesta que esperaba; lo cual era una amplia sonrisa y que comenzara a pedir todo lo que hubiera en el menú con dobles intenciones…

1.- Satisfacer su estomago y

2.- Dejar anémica a su billetera….

Por el contrario, solo recibió un asentimiento con la cabeza y un casi inaudible "gracias".

Pasaron los minutos y lo único que pidió el rubio fue un flotante [Anbu: Para los que no sepan, un flotante es refresco de cola (coca-cola de preferencia) con helado]. Un rato más tarde ambos salieron del establecimiento, para regresar al cuartel. El mayor miro un reloj de poste que había por el lugar… 10:30… marcaba, aun era de cierta forma temprano. Pensó un poco, el día siguiente no tenía que levantarse temprano, la ceremonia seria por la tarde, observo al menor, quien seguía con la misma expresión de antes, eso lo hacía sentirse mal.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo antes de volver? – pregunto como si nada el moreno, tal vez con eso se animaría.

Edward lo miro extrañado; hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza, comenzando a seguir al pelinegro, si podía pasar más tiempo con él aceptaría o haría cualquier cosa.

~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~

Ya llevaban rato caminando, sin dirigirse palabra alguna, aunque su mutua compañía era más que suficiente para hacer agradable el recorrido, uno tan agradable que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta del rumbo que tomaron. Repentinamente, el coronel se detuvo mirando la calle frente a él.

-¿Qué ocurre taisa? – el menor se detuvo justo a su lado, esperando la respuesta, analizo el rostro ajeno encontrando una extraña expresión; una extraña combinación de molestia y confusión.

Roy analizo el lugar durante unos segundos, mirando de un lado a otro, hasta que…

-¿Dónde estamos?

Una vena sobre salía de la frente del rubio mientras apretaba los puños.

-Como que "¿dónde estamos?" – Exploto – tú estabas guiando.

-No le hables así a tu superior – se defendió – o tendré que ponerte en prisión preventiva.

-Oh!, si – giro levemente el rostro al lado contrario, para que Mustang no lo viera. Coloco ambas manos sobre sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y susurro – Quiero que me ponga en prisión preventiva taisa.

-¿Qué has dicho? – indago confundido.

-Que es culpa de usted el que estemos aquí – se apresuro a decir, señalándolo de forma acusadora – no sabe guiar. Además, usted debería de conocer la ciudad – se cruzo de brazos indignado – y encima de todo esta borracho.

-Bien Hagane – con el ceño fruncido pero con una ligera sonrisa de medio lado adornando su rostro, él estaba bastante lucido a pesar de haber bebido – entonces, sácanos de aquí, tú también debes de conocer Central no?... Entonces debes de saber para donde queda el cuartel.

El chibi comenzó a sudar bajo la escrutadora mirada del mayor, tembló ligeramente por los nervios que comenzaron a invadirle. Su mirada estaba posicionada en las rodillas del comandante.

-…..

-…..

Silencio.

-No tienes ni idea de donde estamos - se burlo

-¡No puedo evitarlo! – Casi grito, sonrojado, al tiempo que pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos por la vergüenza - ¡Nunca he estado en Central de noche!

Mustang dejo salir un suspiro de resignación

-¡Que lio! – miro al cielo… solo quedaba buscar la salida de ese laberinto de casas.

~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~

-Todo luce tan diferente de noche – comento el ojinegro.

Llevaban ya un rato perdidos, tratando de encontrar la forma de regresar al cuartel. Ya habían recorrido bastantes calles, pero parecía ser que no darían con el lugar hasta que amaneciera.

-El paisaje y todo lo demás está obscuro – prosiguió – es como estar en un mundo distinto.

Un ligero jalón lo hizo girar el rostro a un lado, notando que Edward lo había cogido de un lado de la gabardina, sin detener su paso.

-No sé que habría hecho si hubiera estado solo…- confeso un tanto cohibido y de no ser por la obscuridad de la noche, Roy, hubiera podido apreciar el leve sonrojo que se apodero de las mejillas del pequeño.

No importa que tan fuerte trate de parecer, él aun es un niño, se dijo así mismo, sonriendo levemente. Un bostezo mal contenido salió de los labios del rubio, y no era para menos, habían pasado el resto de la noche caminando; no podían seguir así, ambos tenían cosas que hacer el día siguiente, y él no podía llegar con aspecto desmañanado a la ceremonia de promoción.

-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-

-¿Pero qué...? – miro a su acompañante… llevándose una gran sorpresa; el oji-dorado, se encontraba de pie con la cabeza caída… prácticamente muerto para el mundo - ¡No, espera!... no te duermas! – lo zarandeo - ¡Oye!... Hagane… Hagane.

-Esto está mal… tengo que encontrar una posada - dijo en voz neutra, se asomo por la esquina a la que estaban a punto de llegar, dejando a unos pocos pasos el cuerpo inerte del joven alquimista.

Bingo…

Acababa de encontrar su salvación, miro detenidamente el lugar que se encontraba un poco más allá de donde él, chasqueo los labios en señal de incomodidad.

-Supongo que no tengo elección -

Regreso hacia donde se encontraba Ed. Lo zarandeo de nueva cuenta, pero la respuesta fue nula… Una idea cruzo por su mente, lo tomo de la solapa y dijo con voz dura:

-Despierta Hagane. Si no lo haces voy a embutirte 3 litros de leche –

Rápidamente el trenzado se despabilo entre asustado y asqueado, con el cuerpo rígido.

-¡NO!, no, ya me desperté – grito casi sollozando, observando la amplia sonrisa que el pelinegro lucia en ese momento.

-Vamos, encontré una posada –

Así, ambos se encaminaron a esta, mientras el coronel rezaba para que el menor no notara la clase de lugar que era ese.

~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~

Bochorno… Vergüenza…

Era lo que sentía el mayor ante la situación, y la cara del posadero no se lo hacía fácil, los ojos entrecerrados, el ceño fruncido, no, realmente esa noche alguien le había echado una maldición… Su día, había sido maravilloso… Su noche…

-¿Hay un cuarto disponible? – su rostro era cubierto por un ligero sonrojo. Uno de sus brazos reposaba sobre el hombro del menor, abrazándolo.

El posadero lo miro aun más ceñudo, y era de esperarse, Edward, por su baja estatura, parecía aun más un niño, y es que apenas y alcanzaba el hombro de Mustang.

-Sí pero… - mientras el señor hablaba, Ed fijo su vista en la mano que lo sujetaba del hombro, el cual, hacia que se pegara más al cuerpo de su ser querido – ¿Ustedes saben qué tipo de lugar es este? – pregunto intrigado.

-¡Lo… lo sabemos!

Ed repaso el lugar con la mirada y comento inocentemente.

-Todo lo que necesitamos es una cama – sonrisa feliz – y el suelo también.

Tras ese comentario el ojinegro se tenso y al posadero le salieron unas pequeñas lágrimas y estrellitas muy al estilo Armstrong.

-Aquí está la llave – les entrego dicho objeto, el cual fue tomado rápidamente por el rubio, quien subió las escaleras del lugar mientras apresuraba al moreno – Ah! Jóvenes.

~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~

Una cama sencilla, un baño algo viejo, una mesa y dos sillas de madera, era lo único que contenía la habitación.

-¡Que porquería! – Comento el joven alquimista con semblante sorprendido, mientras el cororonel analizaba cuidadosamente la pequeña habitación – De verdad estoy cansado, - girando para mirar al mayor con una sonrisa que no había visto en todo el día – tomare una ducha y me iré directo a dormir – finalizo, dejando al mayor confundido por el nuevo estado de ánimo….

~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~

Traía su camisa y su pantalón, acababa de tomar una refrescante ducha. Ahora secaba su cabello mientras su rostro mostraba una mirada y una sonrisa dulce, al contemplar como dormía el menor, sobre su costado y con el cabello suelto, se veía realmente lindo.

-Realmente está durmiendo - boto la toalla sobre una de las sillas, se acerco al rubio y lo cubrió un poco con las mantas – Además me gusta su rostro inocente cuando duerme – esto último lo pensó, mientras seguía observándolo.

Un ruido bastante peculiar lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Poso su vista en el muro, el cual se encontraba a un lado de la cama, lo analizo curioso. Se subió de rodillas al mueble sin hacer movimientos bruscos para no despertar al oji-dorado, se acerco y se inclino hacia el muro, pegando la oreja en este.

-Están ocupando el cuarto contiguo – se dijo a si mismo – Y no puedo decirles nada… tal vez podamos irnos – desesperado frunció el ceño – solo espero que Hagane no pueda oírlos.

Se separo del muro y su sorpresa fue, encontrar al mayor de los Elric con los ojos abiertos y el rostro encendido.

-Así… así que este es uno… - escondiendo el rostro entre las sabanas – uno de esos lugares… sospechaba que algo no estaba bien…

Estaba escuchando… hablo para sus adentros el moreno con los ojos cerrados, sudando frío y una ligera sonrisa de nerviosismo.

-Yo… ya lo sabía –

-Hmm? –

-Yo ya lo sabía… – sentándose en la cama con las piernas pegadas al pecho y sosteniendo las sabanas que cubrían aun sus piernas –…y lo traje aquí – confeso cohibido.

No tardo ni un segundo en comprender, abrió enormemente los ojos mientras las pupilas se le dilataban por la sorpresa… ¿que había dicho?

-Solo pensaba, en que quería estar con usted… –comenzó a explicar el rubio, ocultando su rostro bajo sus manos – Yo… sabia donde estábamos desde el principio… pero, solo deseaba pasar un poco más de tiempo con usted – unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus orbes doradas – después será transferido y ya no podre verlo más… Yo… yo… - su labio inferior le temblaba al tiempo que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta; se cubrió completamente con la manta haciéndose un ovillo.

Mientras, el moreno seguía en el mismo lugar, con la misma expresión… ¿que había sido eso? … se hizo el silencio durante breves segundos.

-Yo… - seguía hablando aun debajo de la manta – yo, estoy enamorado de usted… yo… lo amo… – ahora el coronel estaba pasmado – ohhhh… lo sé estoy loco… - su voz sonaba quebrada - ¿Quién se fijaría en un mocoso arrogante y con implantes como yo? Puede burlarse. O si quiere puede echarme de aquí, solo dígalo y me iré…

-Así que era eso – su voz sonaba algo fría.

Esto hizo que el corazón se le encogiera a Edward, de seguro y lo echaba de ahí, y lo más probable es que nunca más quisiera verlo. Comenzó a temblar.

Roy, tomo una de las orillas de la sabana para quitársela de encima y poder verle el rostro; sonrojado y bañado en lágrimas. Ed, mantenía los ojos cerrados, no quería ver la furia que seguramente reflejaban aquellas orbes negras. Sintió como era sujetado por el rostro, de forma delicada, algo que lo desconcertó.

-Pero… ¿sabes? – abrió lentamente los ojos, tras escuchar esas palabras, topándose con el rostro del coronel a escasos centímetros del suyo. Una suave caricia con el pulgar le seco las lagrimas resagadas - esa… no es la forma indicada para hacer una declaración, Hagane… y menos una de amor, se debe de hacer de frente y mirándose a los ojos.

Beso tiernamente la mejilla del menor, quien tardo en procesar esas palabras y ese gesto.

Un sonrojo más intenso se apodero de él, observo cuidadosamente el rostro ajeno, tratando de encontrar algún indicio que lo delatara; algo que le dijera que, tal vez, estaba jugando con sus sentimientos. Pero lo que encontró, fue una expresión bastante sensual, una muy parecida a la que les dedicaba a esas chicas que siempre le coqueteaban, una que Ed siempre deseo recibir; pero, había algo diferente en ella, las otras parecían vacías en comparación con esta, su sonrisa y su mirada eran cálidas y gentiles con un toque de sensualidad, también felicidad y quizás, deseo. No sabría explicarlo, esa faceta de Mustang no la conocía.

Un peso extra sobre su cuerpo lo hizo salir de su ensoñación. El pelinegro acababa de acostar, ligeramente su cuerpo sobre el del menor. Ante esto el oji-dorado se removió un poco, tratando de encontrar una mejor postura. Trato de hablar para poder averiguar qué significaba aquello, pero el nudo en su garganta se había hecho más fuerte, debido al miedo y ahora no le salían las palabras.

Mustang sonrío aun más al ver al pequeño de esa forma, ver su confusión, mesclada con anhelo… parecía que le iba a costar trabajo hablar. Se levanto del cuerpo contrario para sentarse en la cama, siendo imitado por el rubio.

-Parece ser que no tienes ni idea de cómo confesarte, así que yo empezare… - carraspeo para aclarar su garganta, bajo la atenta mirada de un sonrojado Elric. Lo tomo del mentón sutilmente, para que lo mirara a los ojos – Eres un chiquillo arrogante, impulsivo, sobre todo malcriado, y si, tienes implantes… - con cada palabra Ed se encogía un poco, su corazón se desquebrajaría en cualquier momento.

Entonces… si estaba jugando con él, había sido un tonto al pensar que le correspondería. Trato de zafar su rostro del agarre, no quería seguir viendo ese rostro mientras decía esas cosas.

-Pero… - notando las intenciones del oji-dorado, lo sujeto con un poco más de fuerza, para que no se soltara y desconectara sus miradas. Prosiguió - …eso, es solo una pequeña parte de lo que te hace ser, la persona más maravillosa y encantadora del universo… mi dulce Hagane… No, mi dulce Edward… yo también te amo.

Más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, no podía creerlo, debía de ser un sueño. Ed no pensó demasiado en eso y dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, se lanzo hacia el coronel, abrazándolo por el cuello. Este se sorprendió por la inesperada reacción del rubio, siempre tan impulsivo. Lo abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndolo más hacia su cuerpo y notando las leves convulsiones del pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos, aun seguía llorando.

Comenzó a calmarlo con caricias en su espalda, sobre la playera negra que portaba. Realmente, amaba a ese chiquillo, pero jamás pensó que fuera mutuo, por el contrario, creía que lo detestaba, siempre molestándolo, burlándose, contradiciéndolo y por eso trataba de seguirles el juego a todas las mujeres que se le insinuaban, así no pensaría en el joven alquimista, pero era imposible, por lo que había decidido que, ahora que lo habían promocionado, sería mejor separase. Aunque ahora, después de esa "confesión" ya no le era tan buena idea.

Edward escondió el rostro entre la curvatura del cuello del pelinegro, tratando de calmar sus sollozos de felicidad, disfrutando de ese tierno abrazo y de las caricias que le eran ofrecidas.

-Gomen… taisa – hablo un poco más calmado.

-¿Por qué?

-Por haberlo traído aquí.

-Aahh… eso – se separo un poco del pequeño, posando su mano sobre la sonrojada mejilla de este sin deshacer el ligero abrazo – normalmente, un hombre viene con una mujer a un lugar como este – acaricio la suave mejilla del rubio con la punta de la nariz – lo que significa, que viniste aquí justo como una mujer – lo atrajo más asía su cuerpo, convirtiendo el agarre en un abrazo casi asfixiante, pero placentero – eres muy astuto, por haberme hecho caer así.

Los labios de Roy habían comenzado un recorrido desde la mejilla de Edward hasta la comisura de la boca. Ante esto, el joven de acero, solo atino a cerrar sus ojos, se sentía tan bien ser presionado contra ese cuerpo, podía sentir la leve musculatura del moreno a través de la fina camisa que llevaba.

El coronel lo observo sin dejar su labor, verlo de esa forma con sus ojos cerrados y las mejillas encendidas, era tan tentador, era como una invitación que no estaba dispuesto a rechazar. Su boca se situó sobre la contraria, juntándolas y separándolas en un fugaz toque, para seguidamente comenzar una nueva caricia sobre los labios ajenos, dejando que su embriagante aliento chocara contra ellos, incitando al más pequeño.

En un acto reflejo, Ed entreabrió los labios para poder aspirar más directamente su aliento. Tomándolo como una autorización, el coronel poso de nueva cuenta sus labios sobre los otros, introduciendo inmediatamente su lengua, comenzando a recorrer esa dulce cavidad.

Un leve gemido salió de los labios del rubio, dándole aun más confianza al moreno. Su lengua busco a su nueva compañera, tímida cual pequeño que espera ser invitado a jugar, ganando confianza al sentir a su experta amiga incitándole a bailar con ella, enseñándole los pasos de esa danza romántica y excitante.

Era un beso tan bello, que de alguna manera, podía sentir todo el amor de su superior, realmente no sabía describirlo. Al igual que Roy, a quien le era tan diferente de los que alguna vez dio; esos labios tan suaves combinados con la dulce saliva del pequeño, era simplemente sublime.

Se separaron lentamente, jadeando por la falta de oxigeno, conectando sus miradas y perdiéndose en la profundidad de unos ojos tan obscuros como el universo, contra unos tan radiantes como el sol. Sin poder esperar ni un segundo más en probar la dulce piel del joven alquimista, Mustang lo tomo repentinamente entre sus brazos, alzándolo con facilidad y sentándolo en su regazo, con la espalda apoyada en su pecho.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que no fue consciente de lo que su acompañante había hecho hasta que, sintió la suave y húmeda lengua de este juguetear con su oreja al tiempo que una de las manos de Roy se encontraba explorando por debajo de la playera del pequeño, recorriendo el plano vientre, ascendiendo en una suave caricia hasta su pecho, topándose en el proceso con una de las tiernas tetillas, comenzando a acariciarla suavemente; mientras su otra mano llegaba al lugar deseado, jugueteando por encima del bóxer que aun portaba, sobando de forma circular en esa sensible zona, ganado varios gemidos casi inaudibles por parte del rubio.

El estar en esa forma era extraño, pero placentero… esa sensación de estar a merced de Roy, de no verle y tener que guiarse simplemente por su tacto, le parecía de lo más excitante. El moreno deslizo aquella mano traviesa, dentro de los bóxers siguiendo con sus expertas caricias, recorriendo toda su longitud.

-No… vayas tan rápido… - Ed cerraba los ojos con fuerza, aferrándose fuertemente a las sábanas, arqueando su espalda, sus mejillas teñidas de carmín y su boca entreabierta jadeando cada vez más fuerte – ¡Me voy a venir ! –

El moreno aumentó el ritmo de sus caricias cuando sintió los rítmicos espasmos que anunciaban el final de esa primera ronda. Mientras el cuerpo ajeno se convulsionaba inundado de un placer que jamás había experimentado.

Edward se dejó caer en la cama, exhausto, tratando de llenar sus pulmones de oxigeno, su cuerpo temblaba a la vez que un sutil calambre de delirio lo recorría aun resentido por el reciente orgasmo.

-Ahora entiendo porque tenias tanta prisa- Vio como el moreno se llevaba la mano a los labios y lamía de sus dedos aquel líquido caliente y espeso mientras clavaba en él su mirada negra carga de deseo y lujuria.

-Grandísimo tonto – Decia el oji-dorado mientras se aferraba en un fuerte abrazo al moreno, quien acariciaba los dorados cabellos, tan suaves como la seda.

-No me hagas perder el control ahora Hagane… - fue un susurro sensual – Planeo hacerlo solo de la forma que tú quieras – sentencio volviendo a unir sus labios en otro demandante beso, mientras las inquietas manos del mayor buscaban con sus dedos, aquel recóndito lugar al que nadie tenía, ni tendría permitido explorar, solo él.

Una extraña sensación sacudió el cuerpo del rubio al sentir un intruso en su interior, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su ahora amante. Un segundo dedo lo penetro ocasionando que un leve gemido saliera de sus labios, al tiempo que Roy bajaba hasta poder saborear la dulce piel de su cuello, sin dejar de estimular la estrecha entrada del pequeño, metiendo y sacando con delicadeza sus dedos.

-Se siente bien?... – pregunto el moreno un poco preocupado

- Si… bastante … - su voz sonaba más agitada que antes

-Entonces, estoy feliz – recostó a Ed sobre la cama sin dejar de juguetear en esa sensible zona y robándole más gemidos, que lo excitaban como nunca antes se había excitado con sus "amoríos". Lo deseaba, deseaba a ese chiquillo malcriado con facetas de adulto, quería poseerlo y mostrarle cuanto lo amaba. Le quito la playera, ultima prenda de ropa que le impedía poder apreciar en su totalidad aquel cuerpo enardecido por el deseo y la pasión.

-¿Cómo luzco… - la voz agitada de Elric sonaba más sensual - … allí abajo?.

El coronel se sorprendió al escuchar esa curiosa pregunta… (¿y quien no?) Seguramente tendría alguna guarra razón para hacerla…

-Bueno, a mí me gusta, porque pienso que es dulce – contesto con una sonrisa - ¿Ves? Esta rogándome tan dulcemente… - presionaba suavemente la entrada del joven chico, provocándole un temblor en su cuerpo… y sabia a que se debía, Ed también lo deseaba, su cuerpo se lo había dicho al igual que sus gemidos de placer – Puedes decirlo, ¿o no? Hagane… - acerco sus labios a los contrarios, rozándolo sutilmente – Dime que es lo que deseas

-No… no más dedos… - dijo aferrándose aun más a la ancha espalda de su superior - ¡Te necesito Roy! …

Mustang sonrió satisfecho, ya no aguantaba más, su miembro clamaba ser liberado de su prisión de tela, y no solo eso, quería sentirse dentro de aquel cálido interior, llevar hasta el mismo cielo a aquel ser que amaba y volverlo loco de pasión. Se libero rápidamente de sus ropas, no quería esperar ni hacer esperar.

Tomo las piernas del oji-dorado, separándolas hasta acomodarse entre ellas y posicionar su ya hinchado miembro en aquel estrecho orificio. Ambos gimieron al contacto, Roy apenas lo había rozado introduciéndose de a poco, intentando que aquello resultara lo menos incomodo posible. Adentrándose cada vez más, hasta escuchar un alarido del más joven, mesclado de dolor y pasión; sujetándose de las sabanas sintiendo como la penetración se profundizaba.

El ojinegro se sentía exultante, aquella estreches que envolvía su miembro era tan cálida, tan candente, no tenía comparación con las fulanas que alguna vez conoció; el cuerpo bajo el se veía agitado, ansioso, desesperado… si, ardía de desesperación por sentirle más adentro. Envistió levemente el pequeño cuerpo, robándole aun más gemidos. Dentro de él una flama de placer se iba extendiendo por todo su cuerpo, ver a Edward pronunciando su nombre un y otra vez, ver su sonrojado rostro… sus labios, esos adictivos labios; y como si fueran un imán muy poderoso lo atrajeron volviendo a unir sus bocas en un beso tan erótico y desesperado por calmar sus ansias.

-¡Más!... taisa… Roy… ¡Dame más¡ - pronunciaba al borde de la locura…

-¡OHH! –

-¡AHH!-

- ….

- …

Esos gemidos tan altos y eróticos, no habían sido de ninguno de ellos lo que provoco que se detuvieran por un instante algo shockeados mirando desconfiados la paread de al lado, parecía que sus vecinos de cuarto también se estaban divirtiendo.

-Ellos de verdad ya están llegando…- comento el alquimista de acero

-Si … si … ya casi los olvido – realmente, ya los había olvidado

- ¿Yo también sueno sexy como eso? – Roy lo miro confundido, aun así contesto su pregunta

- Así es, hagane – dando una fuerte envestida sacándole un fuerte gemido de placer el pequeño – Sip, muy sexy – sonriendo ampliamente al lograr su cometido; sonrojar nuevamente al rubio

Pero Edward no se quedaría atrás, no dejaría a ese tipo apuesto y perfecto jactarse de sus hazañas tan fácilmente.

-Tú también – contra ataco – Cuando vas y vienes dentro de mi, "_uhm_"

-¿Qué? – _tuche_… el coronel cambio de color inmediatamente al rojo intenso

-Jajajaja… Te pusiste rojo – abrazando nuevamente al peli negro – Eres tan lindo

-¡Oye! Estabas mintiendo?

-Nop, ¡no lo hacía! - Ed se acurruco en el pecho de su superior, juntando su cuerpo con el contrario, todo lo que le era posible – Eres tan sexy cuando te pones de esa forma, me encanta – Roy solo lo observaba, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos - Hace a mi corazón latir más rápido – El rubio levanto su rostro y sostuvo el rostro contrario entre sus manos, acercándose peligrosamente a los labios del ojinegro – Vamos… haz a mi corazón latir más rápido…

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, lo necesitaba, lo deseaba, esa llama que ardía en su interior se hacía cada vez más y más grande, ya no podía contenerse, lo marcaria completamente como suyo, lo mataría de placer. Le beso nuevamente, girando el pequeño cuerpo para dejarlo en cuatro, las manos del coronel pronto se perdieron en las caderas del rubio, en la redondez de su trasero, se contoneaban en el interior de sus muslos, ascendiendo y descendiendo, dejando un camino de besos por la espalda, mordisqueando los hombros, degustando cada pedazo de piel.

Lo tomo firmemente de las caderas para seguir con esa danza erótica, sus cuerpos se movían sin control, se buscaban, llevando al límite las sensaciones de placer y calor. Cada embestida se adentraba más y más en su cuerpo, en su alma, en cada poro de su piel, hasta bañar por completo los rincones ocultos de su ser.

Ed no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera el apuesto coronel que se encontraba dándole placer. Sorprendiendo al joven alquimista y como la vez anterior, Roy lo volvió a colocar sobre él sin salir de esa húmeda cavidad, envistiéndolo una y otra vez, sacándole lágrimas de placer a su pareja pues con cada acometida de sus caderas friccionaba ese punto interno que le acercaba cada vez más al orgasmo, se estremecía con cada roce de piel, embebido por el placer que le estaba proporcionando, como se entregaba a él sin reserva.

-Coronel… Roy … - Ed alzó los brazos por encima de la morena cabeza y se aferró a su cuello mientras su propio cuerpo se convulsionaba inundado de placer y locura – Roy… Me… vengo - advirtió

-Está bien Hagane - Roy lo miro tiernamente, besándolo, realmente se había vuelto adicto a esos labios – Yo tampoco puedo esperar más - una de sus manos recorrió el cuerpo contrario hasta llegar a la entrepierna del rubio, comenzando un rítmico vaivén.

Cada vez más profundo, más fuerte, más intenso, más …

Una embestida, otra embestida... la deliciosa presión de las manos del ojinegro masturbándole... el ronco gemido que dejó escapar cuando contrajo sus paredes internas... la explosión se produjo en su vientre, inevitable y abrasadora, obligándole a romper el beso para gritar el nombre del ser amado e intentar respirar mientras el placer le sacudía y estremecía de manera imperceptible todas sus células, llevándole al delicioso final. Notaba el miembro del alquimista de fuego palpitar en su interior, su cuerpo temblando y sus caderas moviéndose con lentitud, inundado todavía por las sensaciones del orgasmo, hasta que finalmente se apegó a él y le rodeó en un abrazo protector, para después susurrar en su oído un suave "Te amo"… quedando así en un plácido letargo.

Solo faltaba esperar el nuevo día que se aproximaba.

~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~~»§ ANBU §«~

La ceremonia de promoción se realizo sin mayor contratiempo, todo había salido a pedir de boca, el discurso había sido mejor de lo esperado y Roy ya era oficialmente General. Ahora solo quedaba que regresara a la ciudad del este para terminar el papeleo…

Ed se encontraba en uno de los jardines de las oficinas de la milicia recargado en uno de los tantos arboles, pensando, ¿Qué aria ahora?, Roy y él se separarían, a menos que lo transfirieran y no podría estar con él cuando regresaran al este, porque el pelinegro debía terminar sus deberes…Y a pesar de eso, se sentía feliz de que estuviera ascendiendo tal y como lo deseaba…

Tan ensimismado estaba que no se dio cuenta de cuando había llegado el alquimista de fuego, mucho menos de en qué momento había terminado entre aquellos fuertes brazos y aun menos de en qué momento lo había comenzado a besar…

Avergonzado lo aparto un poco, clavando su mirada en la contraria que lo veía desconcertado por su acción

- ¡Estupido! - dijo en voz baja el alquimista de acero con sus mejillas rojas - ¡Que sucederá si alguien nos descubre!

Roy se lo pensó solo un instante, para enseguida responder…

-Simplemente alardearía todo lo que yo quisiera – Edward se sonrojo aun más por la contestación inesperada y por que Mustang había apresado aun más su cuerpo en ese abrazo – No quisiera perder la oportunidad de alardear sobre tener a alguien tan lindo como tu

- No durara mucho…– hablo, mostrando cual era su mayor miedo en ese instante – Yo me tendré que quedar en el este y …

Fue interrumpido por un dulce beso del pelinegro

-Tú… eres mi subordinado… en ambos sentidos – ganándose una graciosa mueca de enojo y vergüenza por parte de Ed – y como tal, debes de ir a donde yo valla, no me gusta compartir lo que es mío… - una declaración que no dejaba ninguna duda y mucho menos admitía réplicas – así que de ahora en adelante serás mi asistente personal

- Pe… pero … que no ese es el trabajo de la teniente Hawkeye? - ¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo? Si podía estar con él qué más daba… pero es que era demasiado inesperado, y además la teniente era una gran amiga, no podía simplemente llegar y hacerle eso…

-No te preocupes, ella no se opondrá, al contrario…

-¿Que quiere decir? … que ella sabe que usted…?

-Si, sabe que un chiquillo a logrado dominar el fuego – sonrió ampliamente - entonces, aceptas mi propuesta?

El carácter impulsivo de Edward apareció, abrazando al mayor… un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza y un beso que indicaba su aceptación y su rendición ante aquel hombre…

-Tenemos mucho que hacer y arreglar – comento el oji-dorado

-Aun tenemos tiempo… mucho tiempo - Roy dibujó una sonrisa y siguió rodeando a Edward – Deberíamos regresar algún día a ese hotel… ¿no crees?

No hubo respuesta, solo una picara sonrisa por parte del menor, quien inmediatamente comenzó a jalara a su ahora novio de la mano, con dirección no desconocida.

-Partimos mañana no?...

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro del mayor, quien se dejaba guiar por ese chico rubio, realmente era toda una fierecilla… lo tomo fuertemente de la mano y lo jalo hacia sí, para unir sus labios…

-Te amo - susurró el pelinegro en un impulso

- Y yo a ti … - Ed le miro con esa sonrisa que siempre le había caracterizado y el mayor también sonrió, inclinándose hacia y él y besándolo con profundidad, de manera larga y abrazadora, haciendo que ambos sintieran que se les hinchaba el pecho de éxtasis y emoción.

Continuaron su caminar al finalizar ese beso, ahora se ayudarían uno al otro y se apoyarían, sin importar los obstáculos irían de frente y lo que era mejor, irían juntos, al lado del la persona que amaban…

**FIN**

* * *

Anbu: Pues espero que les haya gustado… y si no, pues ya ni modo…. *voltea a ver a Sasuke quien lee un pergamino* quieres dejar eso, es autentico

Sasuke: No lo creo… cuanto le pagaste a la vieja para que te diera esto? *desesperado*

Anbu: Mucho así que deja de quejarte, me vas a obedecer hasta que se termine ese contrato… capich?

Sasuke: ¬¬ voy con la vieja

Anbu: te acompaño, deberías de haber estado preparado para presentar este fic y no lo estabas *sacando su calculadora* eso significa que me tienen que reembolsar…

Sasuke: Tacaña…

Anbu: Contadora… y no me gusta que me roben… mueve el trasero y vamos con la vieja…

Anbu y Sasuke : Sayonara a todos

Se aprecia como ambos se alejan mientras siguen discutiendo


End file.
